


Strip Poker

by tacky_tramp



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/756.html?thread=1499892#t1499892">inception_kink</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

Ariadne's mouth is set in a quirky little pout. "Eames," she says, "please explain to Arthur that suspenders do _not_ count as an item of clothing."

"What?!" Arthur splutters. "Of course they do, they're --"

"-- No, I'm afraid I have to agree with the lovely lady on this one --"

"--made of fabric and I wear them, so they're clothing, and they definitely count."

"-- and I'm not inclined to cut you any breaks, since you tried to use your cufflinks last time."

They stare at each other heatedly over the card-littered table. The game has not been going well for Arthur. He's already checked his die (twice, actually) to make sure that Ariadne didn't build this place with a deck specifically stacked against him. No, apparently he is just this bad at poker. In real life. Very, very bad. His opponents have only lost the odd shoe or sock, whereas he's been relieved of his footwear, jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. If they won't count the suspenders, then he's got a choice to make: undershirt or pants.

Eames is smiling at him, watching him like a cat who's spotted a particularly feeble bird. Ariadne's just tapping a card against her chin expectantly. (Arthur sees it's the queen of hearts. Of course.) He huffs a sigh. "Fine. Perverts, both of you."

Ariadne has the grace to avert her eyes as he unbuttons his slacks. Eames has never _heard_ of grace, so he stares in open appraisal. "If you don't care for a game of high stakes, darling, we could just quit." The challenge sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh no," Arthur answers. He folds the pants neatly and hangs them on the back of his chair. Then he settles down and taps the table in front of him. "Deal." And Ariadne does.

As she lets the cards fly from her fingers, she smiles at Eames. "So what happens when he runs out of clothes?"

"Well. I think we can come up with something ... entertaining."


End file.
